


Fic: Seeing

by anyanka_eg



Series: Places [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: D/s, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanka_eg/pseuds/anyanka_eg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the same series as His Place and Just Because</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Seeing

"Good boy"

John shuddered as the words ghosted past his ear. He wanted to close his eyes and just let go, just feel, but the sight in the mirror held his gaze. He'd never been one for watching himself have sex. He wasn't embarrassed by his body, he just wasn't interested in it. He cared more about what he could feel, taste and do. Even in the tacky honeymoon suite his ex had chosen, where it was almost impossible to not look, he'd been the one on top while she'd been transfixed by the mirror above the bed.

"You're beautiful like this."

No one had ever told him he was beautiful. Before Rodney. He knew he was attractive but it wasn't like he thought about it, worried over what he looked like. Now, when Rodney told him he was beautiful, he wanted to believe him but he just saw his hairy, scrawny body open and on display in a way that being naked had nothing to do with.

"Shhh. It's ok."

Rodney's big hands slid down his chest, soothing the tremors that fluttered across his stomach, down to skin that was hair free for the first time in twenty six years. John didn't know if the whimper that escaped his throat was because of the feel of Rodney's broad fingers on newly naked flesh or if it was the sight of his own trembling body arching into the touch. He decided he didn't really care.

"I think I'll keep you smooth like this, even when we get back."

John wanted that. He wanted the determined concentration Rodney had shown when he'd laid him on the hotel bed and shaved him an hour ago. He'd been slow and sure and focused and John had squirmed and panted through it, whimpering every time his movements caused the plug Rodney had pushed into him that morning to shift.

"I'd like to keep you like this too."

Rodney moved, canting his hips and John's breath caught at the sight. His legs were spread wide over Rodney's solid thighs and he could see his hole stretched tight round Rodney's thick cock. The scientist lifted John's balls higher, almost carelessly as if they were nothing more than an obstacle, and trailed fingers back and forth across were their bodies joined. John shuddered.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? To just be the place where I put my cock?"

John moaned because right now he wanted nothing more than that. He needed the feeling of completeness that came from having Rodney hard inside him. He was free when Rodney was thrusting into him. He didn't care if it was slow and careful like now or Rodney bending him over, hand firm on the back of his neck, and fucking him into the mattress. He knew better than to try to agree though. Rodney would do what he wanted and John would thank him for it. John would love him for it. 

"Nothing to worry about except doing what I told you, being where I put you."

Rodney rolled his hips, his cock sliding past his slick fingers and deeper into John, hitting his prostate hard. John groaned and shook, wishing he could move his hands from where they gripped his quivering thighs. But Rodney hadn't told him to move them, hadn't told him to do anything but rock up and down on his dick. He wanted to go faster. He wanted to stop. He wanted to move. He wanted to come.

"You're right on the edge aren't you?"

John jerked a nod, barely registering the movement in the mirror because Rodney had squeezed his balls tighter to the base of his shaft and he was hanging on by his fingernails. The pressure wasn't enough to take him over the edge. Rodney knew him too well. He knew just how to play his body so he'd be hanging there for ever.

"You'd better enjoy it because it's going to be your last for a while."

John whined and ground his hips down hard. He knew what that meant. He knew Rodney had bought a cage for him as soon as they'd gotten back to Earth a week ago. He'd spent his week at the SGC swinging between dread and being too turned on to think straight. He wanted to tell Rodney that he didn't need it. He wanted to tell Rodney that he could control himself without the painful constriction of acrylic rings and tubes. He wanted to...

"You spend too much time thinking of this."

Rodney gripped John's cock hard for a second and then released it. John panted and shook. All his life it had been about getting to the end, the big bang, his climax. He hadn't exactly ignored his partner's pleasure, it just wasn't the most important thing to him. Now, with Rodney, he wanted to give him everything he had. He thought Rodney knew that. He thought he'd let Rodney know that every time he gritted his teeth and held off his own orgasm. He thought Rodney knew he owned him.

"You try so hard don't you?"

John rocked his hips and nodded his head frantically because he had no idea what Rodney meant. He did try. He tried every day. He just wanted to come. He wanted Rodney to let him to come. He wanted to chant Rodney's name, call him god, and he let his climax roll through him. It was there, right there, so close he could almost touch it. God, so close.

"Shhhh, it'll be easier when you don't have to fight yourself."

Yes, yes it would. It would. He wouldn't have to fight his own body. He could let go and give it all to Rodney.

"Give it to me now, John. Come for me."

Rodney tightened his grip on John's cock and flexed his hips. John felt his skin flare hot and cold and it burst through him. His body arched, grinding down on to Rodney and up again into his tight, tight hand, as his cock pulsed and he came all over the man he loved's hand. In the mirror he could see Rodney smile and kiss his shoulder.

"Good boy." 


End file.
